The Lost Brother
by ClassicVibe
Summary: Ed and Al have an older brother that has finally been reunited with his younger brothers. How will their quest for the Stone go? Told in first person may change that and contains my own characters, as well as the usual ones. UPDATE- I am going to rewrite this story, as I left it with nowhere to continue.
1. The Threat

**This story is based off the 2003 anime Fullmetal Alchemist, featuring the known characters, as well as some of my own. One new main character is Kai Elric. I am not going to go into detail about how Kai is Ed and Al's brother now, but I may do that later on in the story. It will all depend on how I can fit it in. There will also be some of my own twists that might not seem right for the anime, but this is of course my own story, so I can write it as I want. But I will apologize to those who are strict fans of the anime/manga and don't enjoy things being altered in such a way.**

**And of course; I do not own FMA!**

Ed and Al were back at the room in Central, resting after returning from Resembool earlier that night. Once again, Winry had to do some work on Ed's arm. It was becoming very tedious to keep making those trips out there, but then again we weren't the best at staying safe. So Ed decided he would stay back at the room with Al while I went to the library to do some research on the Philosopher's Stone.

My name is Kai Elric. I am Ed and Al's older brother, as well as another state alchemist. My title is the Wave Alchemist. I have the ability to control water with my alchemy in unusual ways, yet I don't use that ability often. It's not one that's very easy to control, and can quickly get out of hand. So I usually resort to basic alchemy or the use of a sword I always have on my person. And just like Ed, I have seen the Gate.

I knew that there would be something worth finding in the library on the Philosopher's Stone; the question was where would it be? As I walked into the library, I showed my pocket-watch to the librarian and she smiled softly with a gentle nod. Then I started to walk up and down the aisles, looking for the book I would need. But it didn't show up anywhere. Either someone had taken it, or it could have been destroyed. I knew it existed though. I've seen it before. Only once, but I know I saw it.

It was quiet inside the library. I happened to be the only one in there except for the librarian. Otherwise, everyone seemed to have gone to bed. At least it would make it easier for me to search and not get bothered by anybody. So I made my way to a different wing of the library, one that was usually behind closed doors. But I stopped when I noticed the doors were open. There must be someone here, but everyone who entered this room closed the doors behind them. Either someone was that careless, or somebody was setting something up. Either way, I knew I would have to go into this room and find out.

Taking careful steps, I walked into the room and looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but I had learned to not trust everything all the time. And I was right. Once I was in the center of the room the doors closed behind me, and I drew my sword ready to fight. But I couldn't see anybody inside the room; it was far to dark for me to see anything that wasn't right next to me.

"Come now, do you really think that sword will do anything, Wave Alchemist?" A woman's voice asked from the shadows. I was shocked and I turned to where I thought I heard the voice. Yet I still couldn't see, so trying to find who the person was proved pointless.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I demanded, looking around to where I could see. All I heard was a soft chuckle, and the clicking of heels that seemed to be making circles around me. I kept alert, not knowing whether this person was going to attack or not. But they just seemed to be walking around the room.

"Now I know what you're searching for. You're looking for a book to help you and your brothers create the Philosopher's Stone. Is that right?" The sultry voice said as the clicking of heels stopped.

"How do you know so much? Who are you?" I asked with a growl, trying to figure out where the person now stood. There was silence, and all I could hear was my own breathing. My sword was still in my hand and ready to fight if needed. But I suddenly felt something pierce me from behind, and I saw what seemed to be a blade coming through my stomach. I groaned from the pain and turned to see if I could find who had attacked me, but it was still too dark.

"Didn't I say that sword was worthless?" The voice said, and then I heard the clicking of heels again from behind, this time moving closer. I could now see a woman's figure starting to form behind me. It wasn't anybody that I knew, but she seemed to know a lot about us.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" I groaned as I saw it was her nail that had gone through me. This was something I had never seen before. It couldn't have been because of alchemy, as transmuting one's own body was a hard thing to accomplish.

"Where are my manners? You can call me Lust, dear," A smirk appeared on the woman's dark lips, and she pulled her nail out of me, making me drop to the floor in pain. I growled and looked up at her when she stood directly in front of me. I had never seen her before, but something made her seem way too familiar. Her smirk still remained on her lips as she pushed some of her raven colored hair away from her face. Then I noticed there was a strange tattoo on her chest, one that I didn't recognize as a transmutation circle.

"So what do you want with us?" I said as I slowly stood up, placing my hand over the wound she had inflicted on me. I groaned again at the pain, which only seemed to make her chuckle.

"All I can tell you right now, is that you better help _us _get the Stone, or you'll be sorry," Lust said and then turned around, starting to walk back into the shadows. I was about to stop her, but pain shot through me from the wound and I growled softly.

_Damn it... Who the hell was that, and what does she want with the Stone? And what did she mean by __**"us?" **_I thought as I grabbed my sword off the ground. When it was put away, I started making my way back to where we were staying. I knew I needed to talk to Ed about this woman. Maybe he knew more than I did anyway. After all, that woman who called herself Lust seemed to know a good amount of information about us. But how did she know what our plans were, or even that I would be in the library that night? She must have been watching us for quite some time to know all about us.

Once outside of the library, I looked up at the moon. It was full tonight and the stars were all shining brightly. The night seemed too perfect to be real. But it was beautiful, and I smiled softly as I thought of some things. Then I started making my way back to where we were staying. It was a hotel not too far from here.

As I walked back towards the hotel, I heard a familiar voice. It was Lust. I hid around a corner, peering my head around the side so I could get a look at who she was talking to. Someone else I didn't recognize. It was a large and short man, with pure white eyes. She seemed to be talking very sternly to him.

"I told you Gluttony, you can eat later. We can't have you eating anyone now, otherwise people will get suspicious," She said. Then she stopped and looked around, having heard a noise. It was me; I had made a noise with my foot by accident. I quickly hid back around the corner, hoping that she wouldn't come near. But I heard the clicking of her heels coming closer, so I had to act fast. So I clapped my hands and pressed them to the wall behind me. Making a quick place for me to hide, I stepped in and used alchemy to seal up the wall again. I did leave a small hole I could look out however, so I could see what she was doing.

Lust stepped around the corner and looked around, trying to figure out what she heard. But when she didn't see anyone, she just shrugged and turned around, walking back to the large mass of a man.

"Come on Gluttony, we should get going. Then we'll find you something to eat," She said and the large man followed her.

"When do I get to eat them Lust?" He asked, looking up at the tall woman next to him.

"You know you can't do that Gluttony. Our master needs them alive to get what she wants. Then we can become human," Lust said the last part to herself, and the two were soon gone. I came out of hiding and looked down the road to make sure they were gone.

_I need to tell Ed about this now,_ I thought and quickly went back to the hotel. When I got there, I walked up to the room and saw Ed was asleep. I knew I should have woken him up to tell him, but I was tired myself. Then I heard Al move and look over at me.

"Kai, you're back," He said and then gasped, noticing I was wounded. He stood and walked over to me, making sure I was okay.

"You need to get that looked at now. Come on, I'll take you to the hospital," Al said but I just smiled softly and shook my head.

"Don't worry about it Al. I'll be alright," I said and he sighed. I knew Al worried about me and Ed, since the two of us could get hurt a lot easier. But I'd rather be hurt than either of those two. After all, they were my younger brothers, and I promised to do anything to protect them from harm.


	2. Sent After the Killer

When morning came, I woke before everyone else. Ed must have been tired from the long trips and getting his arm worked on, and Al must have worried himself to sleep. But I smiled softly at my two younger brothers, knowing they were the only family I had. Since I decided I would let them sleep a bit longer, I got up and got ready for the day. Then I walked out of the room and started making my way to see the Colonel. I knew that he would want to send us somewhere now that we were back, so I figured I'd start making my way over.

This morning felt a bit off. Maybe it had to do with my encounter last night in the library, or what I had heard later that night, but something was making things off. Everyone was doing their normal things, the sky was clear and the sun was shining brightly. So what was making today feel odd? I was hoping that my day would get better after I talked to Mustang at least.

Once at the military base in Central, I noticed Lieutenant Hawkeye on the stairs to the main building. As I walked passed, she looked up from what she was doing and seemed to be surprised.

"Wave Alchemist Kai Elric," She said with a salute. I returned the salute and wondered why she stopped me like that.

"Colonel Mustang wants to see you and the Fullmetal Alchemist at once. Where's Ed?" She looked around, wondering why I was here on my own.

"Ed and Al are still both sleeping. Ed must have been very tired after the train rides and also having his arm completely worked on. I decided to let them sleep some more. Whatever the Colonel needs from us, I'm sure I can handle it on my own," I said with a sly smile and Hawkeye sighed.

"Very well sir, come this way," She said and started leading the way through the building. It didn't take long until Major Armstrong appeared and greeted me like he did everyone; full of excitement. Hawkeye turned and watched, sighing softly to herself.

Once we had left Armstrong, Hawkeye brought me to the Colonel's room. She knocked on the door, and we heard "come in" from beyond. When she opened the door, we both stepped inside and Mustang was working on something on his desk.

"Kai.. And where is Fullmetal? I had orders for both of you to be here," Mustang said after he looked up. Hawkeye had left the room already and I sighed softly.

"We had a long few days and Ed didn't get much sleep. I let him sleep more. I'm sure I can handle whatever it is you have to talk about sir," I said looking at Mustang. He raised an eyebrow, but then nodded and stood from his chair.

"Very well. I need you and Ed to head to a small town west of here. It's called Lawnson. We have reports that the one who's been killing State Alchemists is out there. Head that way and see if you can get any leads," Mustang explained as he looked down at one of his papers. I nodded and turned to exit the room.

"And Kai, make sure that you two keep your pocket-watches hidden," He added and I gave him another nod. With a salute, I turned and walked out of the room. Mustang sat back in his chair and sighed softly

Back at the room, Ed and Al had both woken up and noticed I was gone. Ed looked around to see if I left them a note, but didn't find anything.

"I wonder where Kai went this time. And I thought I was the one for running off," Ed said with a slight laugh. But Al looked over at him and sighed.

"Brother, last night Kai came home late. He was wounded. It seemed he had been stabbed," Al said looking at Ed. Ed was shocked, then they both heard the door and turned. I walked in and they both seemed surprised.

"Hey, what's wrong with you two?" I asked looking at them. They both noticed I seemed to be alright, despite what Al had told Ed.

"Kai, are you alright? You came home last night wounded," Al stood and looked at me. I sighed softly, but then gave them both a nod.

"I'm fine guys. But I just finished talking with Mustang. He wants to head to Lawnson. Guess they got a report about the one who's been killing State Alchemists," I explained as I sat down on my bed. Ed sat up and looked at me a bit surprised.

"Is that all he told you?" He asked me.

"Yeah, he didn't say much. He just wants us to go take a look and see if we can get any leads," I said and Ed just nodded.

"Ed, Kai, I'll be right back," Al suddenly said and left. We both watched him a bit surprised, but then Ed relaxed.

"Probably off to get us some food or something," Ed said and I rolled my eyes at him. Ed didn't seem to worry about things as much, but he didn't always notice things that often either. And Al was trying to look out for us a lot, so he paid more attention to things. But since Ed was asleep when I came home last night, he didn't see what my wound actually looked like.

"So why was Al talking about a wound you got? What were you doing last night?" Ed soon asked and looked at me. I sighed softly and looked down at the ground, thinking of last night.

"I went to the library for a book on the Philosopher's Stone; one that I knew was there. But I couldn't find it. The doors to the east room were open, so I went in. Inside I was attacked by a woman who called herself Lust. She-she was able to grow her nails as sharp as a blade, and she stabbed one through my back. Then she told me that I had to make _them _a Stone. I don't know who she meant by _they,_ but I did over hear her talking to talking to some strange man. His eyes were pure white," I said and Ed raised his eyebrow. He was also confused by what had happened.

"Anything else?" Ed asked, trying to figure out what she wanted with the Stone.

"No. The only thing I can think of is she had a strange tattoo on her chest. Otherwise, she looked like she was a normal human," I said. Thinking of last night made me feel pain on my wound, but I didn't let that show. I knew I shouldn't be worrying over that.

After a few minutes, Al returned with two bags of things for our trip. I smiled softly and nodded at the two of them. They finished getting their things together, and we started making our way to the train station. There wasn't any train to Lawnson, so we would take one from Central to Caliun. From there we would have to find another form of transportation to continue on to Lawnson. I figured I'd be able to get us a truck that Al could fit in.

At the station, I bought us three tickets to Caliun. The train wasn't going to arrive for another fifteen minutes, so we all took a seat on the benches at the end of the platform. There were a few other people on the platform, but we didn't stay near them. We usually kept to ourselves in places like this, especially when we had a mission to go on.

"So what are we going to do when we get to Lawnson?" Al asked looking over at me. I looked back at him and shrugged softly.

"I'm not sure. We don't have that much information on the guy we're looking for. I'm sure the first thing we'll do is get a hotel to stay in for the night, then start looking around," I said to Al and he nodded softly. Ed was looking at the tracks, lost in thought about a few things.

"Hey brother, what are you thinking about?" Al asked now looking at Ed. Ed suddenly seemed to wake up and jumped a little, then he turned to Al and sighed.

"It's nothing Al. Just got a little lost in my thoughts," Ed said softly, but then gave Al a gentle smile. I watched the both of them for a minute, then turned my attention to the other people on the platform. They all seemed to be waiting for the train to go nowhere. Each person had a blank look on their face as they stood impatiently on the platform.

"This is going to be a long trip," I said softly and sighed, sitting back on the bench as we waited for the train.


	3. Follow Them

_**A/N –**_** This chapter is told from a different point of view. It does not feature the Elrics as characters, but focuses on others that they will encounter on their journey. I will add these chapters in when I feel it is needed, trying to give the idea of how some things may have happened, or will happen later on. Since this is the first one, it's a little short. **

At the military base, the Fuhrer's secretary Juliet Douglas was sitting at her desk, filling out some paper work for the Fuhrer. Everything was quiet until the sound of heels clicking along the floor broke the silence. Closing her eyes, Juliet stopped writing and let a small smirk form on her lips. She knew who the heels belonged to, and figured she would end up seeing her sooner or later.

"Well Lust, I hope all went well with the Wave Alchemist last night," Juliet said in a calm voice as the sound of heels stopped. She opened her eyes and looked up, seeing Lust standing in front of the desk. Lust nodded softly and sighed.

"Yes Sloth. I made sure he knows he has to make us a stone," Lust said in a cold tone, which made Sloth smirk a bit more.

"Well, the boys have been sent to Lawnson after that killer. I'm sure it would be a good idea if you follow them Lust, and see what they're up to. Make sure they don't get attacked by that killer. Otherwise our Master will be quite furious with us," Sloth said standing from the desk. Lust smirked and nodded. The thought of the Elrics dying was quite entertaining to her. But she knew it couldn't be done until they made the Stone. Until then, the three brothers were quite important to them.

"They should be taking the train to Caliun. One arrives in just under fifteen minutes. Follow them, but stay far enough that Kai doesn't see you. We don't want him getting suspicious," Sloth continued, noticing Lust's smirk. Lust nodded and then turned to leave, the smirk still on her lips. But she was suddenly stopped by Sloth's voice.

"And Lust, don't engage them unless it's absolutely necessary," She said, and the raven haired woman nodded softly. Then she left the room, leaving Sloth to get back to her work.

Sloth sat down at her desk and smirked softly to herself. If things went right, they should have the Stone very soon. But of course, she knew about Kai. Just like Ed, he liked to do things his own way. That could be trouble. If he doesn't cooperate properly, then they would have to up their ante.

Meanwhile, Lust started making her way to the station. Putting her jacket on, she walked to the ticket counter and was able to get herself a free ticket to Caliun. Then she looked around the platform, seeing the boys sitting at one end. She smirked and walked the other way, sitting at the other end of the platform.

_This is going to be fun,_ Lust thought as she relaxed on the bench, closing her eyes. _I'm interested to find out who this State Alchemist killer is anyway._

With her usual small smirk, Lust opened her eyes and turned her attention to the Elrics. Ed and Al seemed to be talking to each other, but Kai was lost in thought. She wished that she could talk to him and make sure that he was going to make the stone. But Sloth said not to, and Lust knew that could upset their Master as well. She sighed and looked forward again, wondering how long it would take for him to even create the stone.

Back at the military base, Sloth had gone to speak with the Fuhrer. He wanted to know how things were going for their plans, making sure nothing would mess up. Sloth gave him a small nod at his question.

"Yes, everything is going alright. Lust has gone to follow the Elrics right now," She said in her calm voice. The Fuhrer nodded softly and smiled.

"Very good. Now let's just make sure they don't do anything that they'd regret," Pride said, and then Sloth left the room. This was going to be interesting for sure. All she could do was smirk as she sat down at her desk and started continuing her work.


	4. Update

I'm going to try a completely different Fullmetal Alchemist story. This one is now discontinued since I don't know what else to do with it. Scott 


End file.
